Gloves
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: *Dark Cinderella AU* Faced with the death of her father, the cruelty of the only family she has, and confined to the kitchen, Cinderella feels that the only way out of her situation is through pain. But, just because she's in pain doesn't mean she wants to give up her dreams. (Rated T for chapters later on, due to talk of suicide, and self harm.)
1. Prologue, Part 1

Okay...so, I came up with this dark AU idea for Cinderella- which is one of my favourite Disney films- both as a child and now. It follows the movie plotline, more or less, but it contains changes to the storyline. Be warned, this story will contain self-harm, talk of suicide, and some religious themes. So, please proceed with caution.

This is set in the Disney 1950s version. I hope you enjoy reading, and reviews are very welcomed – but no flames.

...

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, was a tiny kingdom. It was a peaceful and prosperous kingdom, and rich in romance and tradition. In addition, the citizens of this beautiful kingdom were content.

All except for one man- his name was Lord Tremaine, who owned a small but beautiful chateau outside the town. He was a kind man who loved children and was a loyal subject to the King. For his wife- his dear, beloved wife- had died from childbirth after she brought their child into the world.

The infant was nicknamed Cinderella as she had a habit of crawling into cinders and falling asleep- getting her face and clothes covered as a result.

For a few years, Lord Tremaine managed to raise his daughter with the help of his sympathetic female servants.

When she was six years old, however, he suffered from a stroke. He had been reading to her in the garden, when he suddenly found he couldn't see. He also 'started speaking funny' and one leg went numb for reason.

...

" _Cindy, I...I think I need to have a little walk. My leg's gone numb." He told her, marking the page before putting the book on the ground beside the memorial fountain dedicated to the first Lady Tremaine. He rubbed his leg_

 _Cinderella looked disappointed, but she didn't argue. "Okay, papa," Cinderella remained sitting, and watched as her father rose from his perch._

 _He took several steps across the garden, and then he put a hand to his head as he felt a bout of dizziness come on...and then, he blacked out, his head hitting the paved stone path with a dull 'CRACK!'_

" _PAPA!" Was the last thing he remembered hearing, before he faded into blackness._

 _..._

Thankfully, his housekeeper, Genevieve, had managed to raise the alarm and the doctor was sent for. After learning that he would die if he had another stroke, he decided to seek out a mother figure for his little girl- for she was too young to be married.

And at last, he found her.

A widow, of good social standing, with two daughters his own cherished child's age, and a cat- Cinderella would appreciate having a second mother, two sisters, and she cherished animals. Her adoration of her puppy, Bruno, and his horse, Major, stood testament to his sentiment.

The new Lady Tremaine was older than him- but she was in good health, and whenever her husband confided to her about his fears of leaving his little girl for the final time she would say "Please, darling, do not worry about Cinderella. Should anything happen to you, I will bear full responsibility for her upbringing."

"My dear wife may God bless your soul!" He smiled broadly. He was at peace with the knowledge that his family will be cared for. He needn't worry about their finance, either- for his wealth would ensure Lady Tremaine's health and comfort, not to mention dowries for his stepdaughters Anastasia and Drizella in addition to his dear Cinderella.

...

Months went by, and at first, he relaxed. Were the doctors wrong? Would he make it without getting another stroke this year?

Then, one chilly autumn day, as he was out on his 'pilgrimage'- to honour his late wife's memory- he was overcome with dizziness once again, He passed out next to the fountain he had had built for his first wife as a lasting memorial. The same spot he and Cinderella would sit, and talk about nothing of great importance- just about their days and their thoughts.

He was found by his butler and the gardener, and was taken promptly taken to bed to rest between them and a young valet.

Tragically, by nightfall, when Cinderella came to see him and ask if he was feeling better- she found him cold, paler than the moon and still amidst his sheets.

"Papa? Papa? PAPA!"

Silence.

"...papa?"


	2. Prologue, Part 2

"Hm- it looks like apoplexy, madam," Said the doctor, thoughtfully, who was examining Lord Tremaine's body -with only the aid of a single candle burning on the table beside the good man's deathbed.

"So, nothing could have been done?" The widowed lady asked, stepping towards the doctor.

"I'm afraid not." The doctor clicked his tongue. He admired how the newly widowed Lady Tremaine was handling the situation- not sobbing hysterically and wailing the loss of her love, but instead taking everything in stride and trying hard to remain strong for her fatherless daughters.

Cinderella was weeping in Genevieve's arms. "There, there- your father can't suffer from his health anymore," Murmured Genevieve, trying to be soothing. She was not used to dealing with grief, let alone helping a young child through it- but she was a compassionate woman who cared for her master's daughter as though she was her own flesh and blood.

"Oh, I want him to come back!" Sobbed Cinderella- poor dear child! She had loved her father so, and now, she had no one- but Lady Tremaine.

"I shall bring the hearse back later tonight and take the body away to prepare it for burial." The doctor continued- sneaking a glance at the three girls huddled round the plump housekeeper as he finished speaking.

One of the uglier girls- who wore a yellow dress- seemed to show no compassion for the loss which had just occurred. The girl with red hair was more shaken by the death- besides this, she was the exact same as her sister.

Only the little blonde maiden wept and wept. The poor little girl! She had lost her mother at birth, and now her beloved father to apoplexy.

Rich or poor- these cases were the worst ones for the doctor. Any cases involving children- either as his patients or were related to adult patients rattled his soul and tore his bones apart.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss," Was all he could say, with a deep, mournful respect. Lord Tremaine had been a good man, and he was well known in the village for his compassion to the sick, his chivalry to women, his constancy to the Crown, his kindness to children, and his benevolence to his friends.

Once he had gone, and Genevieve had left the bedroom to make the mistress hot, soothing tea, Cinderella ran towards the bed, buried her face in the covers, and wept profusely.

Her blonde hair hid her pale, pretty face- but Lady Tremaine knew Cinderella's lovely blue eyes were shedding their grief.

The sight of the poor, lonely child pouring her heart onto her father's deathbed aroused no motherly feeling in Lady Tremaine. Instead, her heart hardened round the dark, embittered feelings she had felt since her nuptials.

Her stepdaughter was a little rosebud- beautiful, graceful, polite, and always smiling. In comparison to her two daughters- as much as she loathed admitting it- were infinitely more like weeds- clumsy, awkward, unrefined, and absolutely pig-like at the table- not to mention Anastasia's sorely missed grace in dancing, and the girls' lack of musical talent.

When she had married a handsome, younger man, she had not imagined his only child to be so beautiful and infuriatingly charming- a 'gift from Heaven', her husband had put it.

She remembered the story of how the most beautiful and trusted angel of God – whose name was Lucifer- was cast from the Heavens, due to his jealously of how humans were treated better than him.

Well, if an angel could be corrupted by sin, then why couldn't her stepdaughter?

Yes, she would ensure that her own two awkward daughters would get the finest in life-new dresses, music lessons, dancing lessons- anything needed to ensure that someday, Anastasia and Drizella would become suitable wives for rich young men- perhaps even, fit for royalty. It was something she could only dare dream of.

As for Cinderella- she knew _exactly_ what her stepdaughter's future would involve...but it wasn't going to be anything remotely pretty, or...idle.


	3. Lady Tremaine's Plot

Lady Tremaine was as good as her word. One rainy afternoon, she took Cinderella aside, and led her to the bedroom where Cinderella's father had breathed his last.

Cinderella hated the association, and began to ask "May we please"-

"Certainly not," Lady Tremaine replied coolly, who had anticipated such a question to pass from her stepdaughter's lips "And I hope that in future, you do not dare to question my authority, or talk back to me. Is that clear?"

Frightened, but determined not to show it, Cinderella just gave a short, elegant bob of her head. The old woman scowled at her pretty stepdaughter, thinking of her own two daughters, squalling miserably in the wings.

She'd hit them later.

"With Father gone," she continued, her voice like silk "we will have to make a few changes around here. They may appear harsh, my dear, but they will help the family in the long run." She said slyly, her words dripping with honey.

Cinderella nodded, now curious to know what those 'changes' would be.

"Therefore, child, I expect you to take on responsibilities around the house during this difficult time." Her stepmother concluded.

Cinderella thought it unfair, for she had lost her father; but then, she had lost him too, and they all needed to grieve, didn't they? Besides, she thought maybe helping for a short while might help her take her mind off her grief.

"You mean, like what Thomas, Claude and Genevieve do already?" She asked her stepmother hopefully. She liked the servants, even if no one else in her family did. This was because they were always kind, respectful and sympathetic; especially to their little blonde haired, blue eyed orphaned mistress.

"Yes, something of that nature," Lady Tremaine assured her, giving her stepdaughter a smile that never reached her eyes. "They will teach all you need to know, and you become as good as they are."

However, she omitted some crucial details from this explanation, for she had a feeling Cinderella would protest. Even at the tender age of seven, this pretty child had a strong sense of justice, faith and hope, and Lady Tremaine needed these disgusting traits to die for her plan to truly succeed.

"Yes, Stepmother," Cinderella said, dutifully curtseying, and Lady Tremaine grinned evilly.

….

Once Lady Tremaine dismissed her stepdaughter, she glided off to the drawing room; with summons for Claude, Thomas and Genevieve; her late husband's most loyal servants, to join her.

They all stood there in front of the fireplace, regarding their mistress cautiously; Genevieve fidgeted with her apron and tried to stop flyaway wisps of hair escaping her cap; Claude allowed his eyes to dart haphazardly around the room; and Thomas, poor lad, wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, leaving trails of moistures on his knees.

Lady Tremaine shuddered in revolt at the sight. She did not offer them a seat.

She just stared at the trio lazily, whilst her fat black cat, Lucifer, perched in her lap, smirking evilly at the three nervous servants, who felt they'd much rather chance being judged by Lucifer themselves than their cold-hearted mistress!

However, they remained silent, blinking owlishly at her.

"I am afraid that with my husband's passing, the running of the household has become too expensive," Began Lady Tremaine, eying each of the three in turn, like a hawk eyeing up a mouse. They all nodded politely.

It was somewhat true, for Lady Tremaine had no means of income to keep up their wages, and she intended to nip the problem in the bud now, before affairs got too complicated later on. However, there were darker and more selfish intentions behind Lady Tremaine's actions.

"Well, we may not know much about financial affairs of this household, madam, but we shall endeavour to assist you in any manner possible." Genevieve said eagerly.

"Thank you, my dear Genevieve, I am touched to hear this." Her mistress replied. "However, as I have no living male relatives, including male heirs, I cannot obtain an income with which to pay you all, or your staff." She continued, watching as the three of them squirmed. "Therefore, I am considering dismissing members of the staff. It was not my desire to do so, but it is becoming increasingly evident that I have no other choice." She finished.

"But, Madam!" Protested Claude, shocked at the news, and eager for her to change her mind. "Surely there must be some other way! We all need work, and you, good lady, need some means of looking after the house!"

"I appreciate your sentiment, Claude." Lady Tremaine replied, her emerald green eyes ablaze, looking like a cat about to strike its claws out and kill its prey. "However, as I have said to you all already, I have no means of income, for I have no male relatives I can rely on to assist me. My only hope will be to wait until my daughters are old enough to be considered for the marriage bed of a Prince."

Genevieve, an older, maternal, plump, white haired housekeeper, shuddered at such bluntness from her mistress in regard to Anastasia and Drizella. She had found it hard to form a bond of any kind with the two young ladies; but she nonetheless felt great pity for them having been born into a society where the only purpose these women had was to become husbands to men, merely to gain some form of recognition or acknowledgement from their families.

Besides, the girls were still children, having not yet gone through womanhood. It was unsettling to her good lady speak of her children in such a sexual manner; even if it was a common practice in other countries, such as Britain.

She shuddered at the thought.

Lady Tremaine took no notice. "I have some arrangements put in place," she continued, "so I can receive help once you have been formally dismissed. In the meantime, I wish for you to teach the girls how to do some practical tasks, so that they may get by in the world."

This was an odd request, they all realised, looking back and forth at each other. And yet, they all reasoned it might do them good; especially Anastasia and Drizella, for they were idle, selfish and overbearing to the staff, not caring what toll their demands had on these poor souls.

Yes, perhaps a lesson or two in humility might cure those wretched girls!

"Erm, what are your arrangements, my lady?" Asked Thomas.

"Let us just say that I have made the arrangements… help is on the way." Lady Tremaine answered him, smirking at the thought of her beautiful, loathed stepdaughter in rags, being forced to work in all weathers, slowly being beaten down by the rain and the snow and the cold hearts of herself and her girls.

Yes, Cinderella would no longer be a pretty picture in a frame… she thought, cunningly, stroking Lucifer's fur; who merely purred in response, as though he had read her mind and approved of her idea.


End file.
